User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 3: Family Dinner
Sarah, Catie and Kaylin are at the hospital. Kaylin: '''Dani said she’d be here soon. '''Sarah: Okay. A doctor comes in. Doctor: '''Is the daughter of Mr. Lancaster here? '''Sarah: Yes. Sarah walks over to the doctor. Doctor: Is appears your father is going to be okay. Just a broken leg, he will be alright. Sarah: Okay. Oh, I’m so relieved. Dani comes running in. '' '''Dani:' Sarah, are you okay? Dani runs over and hugs Sarah Sarah: 'Yeah, I’m fine. '''Catie: '''Do they know what happened. '''Sarah: '''No they don’t, but.. ''She nods to the other corner, signaling they need privacy. They walk over to the other corner. '''Sarah: I told my dad about A, and then this happened. Kaylin: Wow. Catie: This is serious then. We can’t tell anyone about A. Ever. Dani: 'Okay. ''Kaylin’s phone rings. '' '''Kaylin: '''Um, I have to take this. ''Kaylin walks back over the other side. '''Kaylin: '''Hey. '''Kieran: Listen, I want to talk to you. Kaylin: Look, I don’t have time right now. Can this happen a different time? Kieran: Yeah, totally. Well, uh, see you tomorrow at school then. Kaylin: Yeah, bye. Kaylin hangs up and walks back over. Catie: Who was that? Kaylin: Nobody. Nobody important. Catie is back at home. '' '''Catie: '''Hey Dad, I’m gonna go to the boutique today with Dani '''Xav: '''Okay honey. '''Catie: '''Oh dad, you still got that date tonight? '''Xav: '''Yeah I do. '''Catie:' Okay, I hope you have a good time! Xav: Thanks honey. You have a good time at the boutique okay? Catie: '''Totally! ''Meanwhile Sheriff Linguini is with Sarah and Cam at home. '' '''Kelly: I’m glad you are alright, Mr. Lancaster. Cam: Thank you, I think I’ll be okay. Kelly: I think that’s great. I’m glad. But I need to ask. Do you think this was an accident. Sarah looks at her father. He looks back and then turns back to the sheriff. Cam: '''I don’t think so. '''Kelly: '''Okay, and why is that? '''Cam: Well, what I can remember is something black on the road. I swerved to not hit it, and next thing you know I’m flipped over. Sarah: Dad I’m so glad you’re okay. Cam: '''I am too honey. '''Kelly: '''Well Mr. Lancaster, thank you. I appreciate it. '''Cam: No problem, anything to help. Dani and Catie are in the boutique. Dani: Good morning Victoria! Victoria: '''Oh good morning darlings, such a beautiful day don’t you think? '''Catie: '''Totally! '''Dani: We just need some new clothes, don’t we Catie? Catie: Yep. Victoria: 'Well you can always ask me for help! ''Catie goes to the other side of the boutique to look at clothes. '''Victoria: So how has life been? Dani: Well, this summer has been hard. Victoria: 'Oh yeah, I heard about your friend. She was such a sweetheart. '''Dani: '''Yeah. I just wish I could rewind time.. ''3 MONTHS EARLIER '''Alex: I really like this one. Victoria: That one just came in new darling. It looks really good on you. Dani: I agree, it looks great. Sarah: And it fits perfectly. Alex: 'Perfect for the last few weeks of school. '''Victoria: '''Agreed. ''Alex looks out of the window, and turns around fast. '''Alex: '''Listen, I’m in a bit of a rush, so could I buy this now. '''Victoria: Of course darling! THE PRESENT Victoria: Yeah I know, but I hope you guys will work this out. Dani: Thanks Victoria! Victoria: No problem. Catie: Dani come look at these shirts, they’re amazing. Dani: Coming! That night, all four families come together at Catie’s house. Every month the families come together to talk and to eat dinner together. Sam: I would like to propose a toast, to the new school year! Dani: Despite all the hardships, I hope this year is better than ever! Tori: Exactly! They start eating. All of a sudden all four them receive a text message. '' '''Damian:' Girls, not at the table. Sarah: Sorry. But this might be important. ‘’Your father may have gotten away this time, but tell anyone anything else, and you’ll end up like Alex –A’’ Kaylin: '''Catie, Dani, Sarah, can I see you for a moment? Outside? ''They get up and go up to Catie’s room. '' '''Tori: '''Girls will be girls, right? '''Damian: I don’t recall this happening with you. Tori: That’s because I’m a boss ass bitch remember? Xav: Let’s just continue eating. Derek: 'I have to go the bathroom. I’ll be back in a second. ''He gets up and goes upstairs. Meanwhile the four girls are talking. '''Sarah: '''This is serious. '''Dani: Yeah. What do we do? Kaylin: '''I don’t know. '''Sarah: '''I’m not sure either, but what happened to my father wasn’t an accident. This is serious, and I don’t know what to do about it. '''Dani: Let’s just go downstairs, I think we should go back to the dinner table, and act as if nothing happened. Suddenly Derek comes in. Derek: What were you guys talking about? Dani: '''Derek! '''Kaylin: Uh, Yazzy! She had, uh, a nasty break-up. Derek: Okay.. weirdos Dani: 'Just go away. ''She takes a shoe and throws it at him. '''Derek: Okay, okay, I’m already leaving. Gosh. The four girls go downstairs, and sit back down. '' '''Sam': Well, you guys ready? Dani: Sorry, yeah we’re ready. Suddenly they hear police sirens, and police lights shine through the window. '' '''Xav:' What the hell? Cam: '''What? '''Xav: '''Let me see what’s wrong. ''Xav opens the door, and Officer Linguini is outside. '' '''Kelly: I heard Tori Rogers was here? Tori: '''Yeah? '''Kelly: I’m sorry to disturb your peaceful dinner, but you are under arrest for attempted murder of Cam Lancaster. Cam: What? Tori: 'WHAT? ''Kaylin receives a text. ''‘’Framing someone is a lot easier than you might think. --A’’ '' '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts